hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Canada Complete Introduction
Canada Complete Introduction (カナダまるごと紹介記 Kanada Marugoto Shōkai-ki) is the first image song for the character Canada in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of Canada with Ai Iwamura in the voice of his polar bear, Kumajiro. Lyrics Kanji= カナダ: 「おじいちゃんになった時住む国、なんて言われるけど…、 カナダには素晴らしいところがたくさんあるんだ！今日は紹介していくよ。」 自然を満喫　カナディアン・ロッキー 雄大な大海原　ライトハウス・ルート 古き良き風景　オーウェル・コーナー 最も住みやすい都市　バンクーバー カナディアン号に乗って　サスカチュワンへ行けば 大草原　キレイな湖　心も体もリフレッシュできるよ くまじろ:『ハラヘッタ、何カ食ワセロ』 カナダ: 「いきなりなんだいクマ三郎さん…そういえば僕もお腹すいてきたよ、そんな時は…」 メイプルシロップ　＆　ホットケーキ！ あたたかいうちに　一緒に食べよう イエローナイフで　オーロラ観ながら ゆっくり過ごす　幸せな時間☆ くまじろ: 『誰？』 カナダ: 「カナダだよー！！」 圧巻の迫力　ナイアガラの滝 川を逆流　リバーシング・フォールズ シロイルカに会える　チャーチル 最も霧深い街　セント・ジョンズ VIA鉄道に乗って　モントリオールへ行けば 旧市街　ステキな町並み　メイプル街道でリラックスしようよ くまじろ: 『ン～…ソレ、食エルノカ？』 カナダ: 「クマ吉さん、これは食べられないよ…」 ローストターキー　＆　クリスマスオレンジ 紅葉が終わると　冬がやってくる ホワイトホースで　犬ぞりに乗れば 季節を感じる　楽しい時間♪ メイプルシロップ　＆　カウチンセーター お土産にはこれ　僕のおすすめ グリスフィヨルドで　イヌイットに会えば 伝統感じる　特別な時間☆ カナダ: 「どうかなー？カナダの素晴らしいところ　わかってくれたかな？」 くまじろ: 『オ前、ダレ？』 カナダ: 「もう、クマ作さん！君の飼い主の、カナダだよー！！！」 |-| Romaji= Kanada: "Ojii-chan ni natta toki sumu kuni, nante iwareru kedo… Kanada ni wa subarashii tokoro ga takusan aru'nda! Kyou wa shoukai shite iku yo." Shizen wo mankitsu Kanadian・rokkī Yuudaina oounabara Raito hausu・rūto Furuki yoki fuukei Ōweru・kōnā Mottomo sumi-yasui toshi Bankūbā Kanadian-gou ni notte Sasukachuwan e ike ba Dai-sougen kireina mizuumi Kokoro mo karada mo rifuresshu dekiru yo Kumajiro: "Hara hetta, nani ka kuwasero" Kanada: "Ikinari nan dai Kumasaburou-san… Souieba boku mo onaka suitekita yo, Son'na toki wa…" Meipuru siroppu ando Hotto kēki! Atatakai uchini issho ni tabeyou Ierō naifu de Ōrora minagara Yukkuri sugosu shiawasena jikan☆ Kumajiro: "Dare?" Kanada: "Kanada dayo-!!" Akkan no hakuryoku Naiagara no taki Kawa wo gyakuryuu Ribāsingu・fōruzu Shiro-iruka ni aeru Chāchiru Mottomo kiri-bukai machi Sento・jonzu Via-tetsudou ni notte Montoriōru e ike ba Kyuu-shigaichi sutekina machinami Meipuru-kaidou de rirakkusu shiyou yo Kumajiro: "N-… Sore, kueru no ka?" Kanada: "Kumakichi-san, kore wa taberarenai yo…" Rōsuto tākī ando Kurisumasu orenji Kouyou ga owaru to fuyu ga yattekuru Howaito hōsu de inu-zori ni nore ba Kisetu wo kanjiru tanoshii jikan♪ Meipuru siroppu ando Kauchin sētā Omiyage ni wa kore Boku no osusume Gurisu fiyorudo de Inuitto ni ae ba Dentou kanjiru tokubetsu na jikan☆ Kanada: "Dou kana-? Kanada no subarashii tokoro wakattekureta kana?" Kumajiro: "Omae,dare?" Kanada: "Mou, Kumasaku-san! Kimi no kainushi no Kanada da yo-!!!" |-| English= Canada: "It's often said to be the country that people live in when they become grandpas Canada has some really wonderful places! I'm going to introduce them today!" Full of wilderness, the Canadian Rockies Splendour of the great oceans, the Lighthouse Route Rustic and beautiful scenery, the Orwell Corner The easiest city to live in, Vancouver If you ride on the Canadian Rail and go to Saskatchewan, Your body and soul can be refreshed by vast meadows and pretty lakes Kumajiro: "I'm hungry, give me something to eat" Canada: "What're you saying so suddenly, Kumasaburou-san.... Now that I think of it, I'm starting to feel hungry, for times like this..." Maple Syrup & Pancakes! Let's eat them together while they're still warm Watching the Aurora in Yellowknife Slowly enjoying the happy times☆ Kumajiro: "Who are you?" Canada: "I'm Canada!" The pinnacle of strength, Niagara Falls Countering the current, Reversing Falls You can meet a beluga at Churchill The foggiest city Saint John's If you take the VIA Rail and go to Montreal In the old town, there are wonderful street shops We can relax on the maple highway Kumajiro: "I see~ Can I eat that?" Canada: "Kumakichi-san, you can't eat this..." Roast Turkey & Christmas Orange With the end of the red leaves comes winter If you ride on a dog sled at Whitehorse You can feel the seasons spending fun times Maple Syrup and Cowichan Sweater I recommend these as souvenirs If you meet an Inuit at the Grise Fiord Feeling the traditions, a special time☆ Canada: "How was that? Do you know Canada's wonderful spots now?" Kumajiro: "Who are you?" Canada: "Geez, Kumasaku-san! I'm your owner, Canada!!!" |-| French= Canada: "Ses souvent dit que c'est la pays que des personne vie quand ils est grand-père. Le Canada a des endroits merveilleux! Je vais présenter les aujourd'hui!" Plein du région sauvage, le Canadian Rockies Splendure du les magnifique océans, le Lighthouse Route Rustique et magnifique paysage, Orwell Corner Si tu monter sur la Canadian Rail et va au Saskatchewan Votre corps et votre esprit peuvent être rafraîchis par de vastes prairies et de jolis lacs Kumajiro: "J'ai faim, donne-moi à manger" Canada: "Que dites-vous si soudainement, Kumasaburou-san ... Maintenant que j'y pense, je commence à avoir faim, pour des moments comme ceci ..." Sirop d'érable et crêpes! Mangeons-les ensemble pendant qu'ils sont encore chauds Regarder Aurora à Yellowknife Profitant lentement des temps heureux☆ Kumajiro: "Qui est-tu?" Canada: "Je suis Canada!" Le summum de la force, Niagara Falls Contrer le courant, Reversing Falls Vous pouvez rencontrer un béluga à Churchill La ville la plus embuée de Saint John's Si vous prenez le train VIA Rail et allez à Montreal Dans la vieille ville, il y a de superbes boutiques de rue Nous pouvons nous détendre sur l'autoroute de l'érable Kumajiro: "Je vois ~ Puis-je manger ça?" Canada: "Kumakichi-san, tu ne peux pas manger ça ..." Maple Syrup et Cowichan Sweater Je les recommande comme souvenirs Si vous rencontrez un Inuit au Grise Fiord Ressentir les traditions, un moment spécial☆ Canada: "Comment était-ce? Connaissez-vous les merveilleux endroits du Canada maintenant?" Kumajiro: "Qui es-tu?" Canada: "Geez, Kumasaku-san! Je suis ton propriétaire, Canada !!!" Album It was initially released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs